


Parallels

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [59]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attacks, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yuuri is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: This feels strangely familiar, standing in the bathroom while someone is having a breakdown. But the circumstances are flipped, it’s Yuri sitting in the stall and Yuuri lurking outside awkwardly.





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's prompt that they sent me for Yuri having a panic attack after the competition in Russia and Yuuri comforting him. I hope you like it!

This feels strangely familiar, standing in the bathroom while someone is having a breakdown. But the circumstances are flipped, it’s Yuri sitting in the stall and Yuuri lurking outside awkwardly. He can hear the teenager’s harsh breathing; it sounds like he’s hyperventilating. “Are you okay, Yuri?” he asks tentatively. He’d been waiting for Victor to finish up with something and had spotted Yuri making a mad dash to the bathroom, his face pale. Concerned, Yuuri had followed him.

And it seems like his worry was justified. “Yuri?” he asks again after receiving no answer.

“Go away!” A choked scream echoes from the safety of the stall. Yuri doesn’t sound angry though, just panicked. His breathing rate picks up a little, and Yuuri winces in sympathy.

“Yuri, I know that you’re not okay,” Yuuri begins soothingly. “I can help you, if you let me. You’re going to make yourself sick at this rate.”

For a moment, the bathroom is silent except for Yuri’s rapid, shallow breaths. Then, after a few seconds have passed, there’s the sound of Yuri shifting slightly and the door unlocks with a loud click. Yuuri slowly pushes it open to reveal Yuri curled in on himself on top of the closed toilet, his face white and streaked with tears. He’s gasping for air, clearly not getting enough oxygen. Yuuri has to fix this now, before it gets any worse. 

He takes the teenager’s face gently in his hands. “Yuri, I need you to focus on me,” he instructs. Slowly, Yuri brings his eyes up to meet Yuuri’s. They’re red and puffy, but relatively clear. “Good,” Yuuri praises, shooting the younger skater a reassuring smile. “Now take a deep breath in for five, and hold it for five.” It takes Yuri a little longer to accomplish this, but Yuuri is patient and murmurs encouragement until Yuri’s breathing sounds marginally better. He knows firsthand how difficult it is to regain control after an episode of anxiety.

When Yuri’s breathing finally evens out, he slumps in exhaustion. This, Yuuri remembers well; panic attacks take a lot out of you. “You feeling a little better?” he asks, tapping on the backs of Yuri’s hands to encourage him to unclench his fists. With each deeper breath that he takes, the tension seems to drain out of him.

Yuri gives a tiny nod. “Good. If you think that you can stand, let’s get you cleaned up. I’m sure that your coaches are looking for you. Yuri nods again, and makes a valiant attempt to stand, but his knees buckle. “Just take it slow,” Yuuri suggests, and loops the teen’s arm over his shoulders when he insists on trying to get up again. With Yuuri’s support, he manages to get to the sink and splash some water on his pale, clammy face. 

By the time Yuri is done washing up, he’s standing on his own, albeit shakily. He turns to leave, Yuuri following closely on his heels, and mutters something so quietly that Yuuri can’t quite make it out.

“What was that?” Yuuri asks, curious.

This time, Yuri turns to face his supposed "nemesis" before whispering “Thank you.” 

“It’s nothing, really!” Yuuri reassures him instantly. “I’m glad I could help.”

“Yeah, well, we’re never talking about this,” Yuri says firmly, turning to leave. “And I’m still going to kick your ass tomorrow in the free skate!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
